


Cuz i can change your heartbeat

by Iamonly17



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/pseuds/Iamonly17
Summary: Paul and George act like an old married couple.





	Cuz i can change your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

Paul and George were arguing in the kitchen as every morning in the dorm like an old married couple over some stupid stuff. Like how Paul sets his bowl atop a wood protector and George doesn't. Very small things that got on the nerves of the other.

Ringo and John entered the kitchen, Ringo yawning like a lion and John already feeling the headache creeping. So he spoke "Get married already. I can't keep up with this every morning. Can you Ringo?"   
Ringo nodded instinctively munching on his bread.

"Paul won't have me" George exclaimed trying hard to hide his smile under his fake hurt.   
"And what makes you think you can have me?" Paul scoffed looking proud  
"Cuz i can change your heartbeat" the boys gasped and looked between George and Paul whose face was burning now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another gift for my lovely friend. This was inspired from a line from an interview "Paul won't have me"


End file.
